What If Link
by masterchief20002
Summary: What If Link" is my zelda fanfic taking place in Oot period


All copyright are nintendo characters and I do not own any of themcries  
The legend of zelda series is copyright nintendo What if Link.  
Warning this story may not be sutable for people under the age of 14.  
Note this is a fanfic and this does take place in hyrule and when Link was just 7 so lets get started lets say link Never found the sword of time if he never met gandorf if there was no Gandorf!  
Lets say after he met zelda gandorf disappeared from the face of the earth and was never seen again well then you got this story now don't worry zelda fans it will still have battle sceens in it so any lets get started  
  
Chapter 1 welcoming back Link Link was exited beyond all means he had never met anyone who made him feel so..so..so special!Zelda he repeated the name over and over again in his head Shes so nice I cant wait to tell my friends in the woods and...Link stopped thinking about zelda noticing something in front of him .in front of him stood a stood a huge boulder shaped in the form of a giant triangle but it looked different there was a hole in it a triangle shape hole right in the middle making it look like three triangles Link shrugged it of and continued back to the forest.after walking for about 30 minutes Link had finally made it to the forest he was instantly greeted by saria Hi saria instantly said as if expecting him. Umm was all link could say.  
what's wrong Link.  
Oh umm its nothing really. link said a little shocked at being welcomed back so early No what is it? saria asked.  
Well..I UH..kinda Link stuttered.  
Just spit it out!  
i MET ZELDA! Link yelled out Saria just stood there confused what?asked link a little curious Oh its just that was she cute?  
Ewwwwwwww! LInk responded(hes only seven remeber)  
Saria was happy with her cover up Come on Link we better tell the others that your here And with that saira was running back to the village square After many questions from his long eared friends (witch were basiacly about what the the rest of hyrule was like)Link was pretty tired Guys can I answer your questions later im pretty tired an all?  
all the Duku trees children answered kinda dissapointed Chapter 2 The sword of what?  
Link awoke to find that he was not alone mido was in his room going threw his bag hey what are you doing in my house?  
Mido Shocked by Link waking up almost fell out of the treehouse In fact if link hadnt grabbed him he probably would have!  
Hmmm I dont need to anwser that!  
Well i do think you do LInk shouted angrily at Mido Hmmf was all Link got as a response Jerk! Link shouted out now Link isnt realy one to be violent or call names but he absolutly hated mido because mido had always been so jealous and mean to him!  
After making sure everything was in his bag Link set of for hyrule castle to talk and play games with his new friend zelda as he climbed down the ladder of his tree house he instanly was suprised by saria Link what are you doing up so early in the morning Umm well I its... just.... that... I... uhhhm...im going to hyrule castle but dont tell anyone ok!  
ok saria wandered in a sad tone hey whats wrong?link said.  
well its just that I start missing you not all the kids you...know like me.  
WHo dosent Like you saria?you are like the nicest person I know!  
Oh realy you think?  
Yah Link responded.  
Saria thought to her self hmm link is so sweet and funny a little dense thou.  
When she looked up out of her thoughts Link was already gone.  
oh well.  
she sat on a nearby stump and played her ocraina.  
  
Link made it to hyrule quite fast in under 30 minutes a new record!  
The guards were quite displeased when they found out they had been out whitted by a seven year old so now they had double security and Link was having a hard time getting past the guards please please you got to let me threw Link begged. I know zelda shes one of my friends.  
heh the guard laughed you know Its kinda cute how you think im that stupid.  
Hey I dont think your stupid but then again.  
What did you say.  
Uhhm I didn't Link said in fear noticing the guards twice as big sword Oh hoho but you were going to the guard sneered back LInk was happy to see zelda just sitting on a stone bench behind the gate.  
ZELDA Link shouted as loud as he could She turned her head up from a flower she had been smelling and smiled Hi Link she waved and started to walk at them The guard looking at zelda just said Im sorry princess I told him he cant come threw but he just wont leave Zelda gave the guard a mad look how dare you not grant access to one of my friends This clown is your friend?The guard practically fell over in shock Yes now let him threw or Daddy will hear about this Umm no need to do that your highness you may pass threw the guard. said defeated by a 7 year old girl And also you must let him threw at any time tell your fellow guards know this also Zelda shouted at the guard Yes ma'am Later that day Zelda had convinced Link to have a tea party with her So link do you Like your tea?  
Link just looked down at the green liquid Link you there?Zelda asked Huh oh umm what flavor is this?  
Its hyrulian blast oh he quickly slid it in a nearby plant Its good Link said with a fake grin on his face Hey Link can I ask you something?The princess said with a serious looking face on Sure Zelda what is it?  
Well its about the sword of Time have you heard about it?  
NO what is it?Link asked anxious to know Well its a sword that is supposed to be used by the hero of time but with the disappearance of that desert man and all its seems to be useless right now Oh? realy Link asked yeah and...The princess was cut of by a loud ZELDA!  
UH-oh you better leave Link Im not supposed have visitors right Now see you some other time zelda practical pushed him out the window quick go now!Zelda actually did push him out the window this time Try and land in the water!She shouted down to him Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh was the last thing zelda heard before Impa came rushing in the room Zelda where have you been? you were supposed to be in the dining hall 2 hours ago I umm.Zelda stuttered trying to make an excuse NO time come on lets go!Impa said pulling zelda with her  
  
Chapter 3 A Couple years later (After about three years of visiting zelda Link is a little tired of visiting her in the castle and wants to invite her to go with him to town to play games and have fun she accepted on one condition that he protects her and dosent let anyone know who she is )(In fact she even wore some peasant clothes so she could look a little more all natural)  
  
Link had been waiting for what seemed like years!  
When is she gonna get here Link wondered she said 5:15 Oh-No maybe she got lost!  
NO that's not possible she only lives a few hundred feet away from town Hey Link over here A familiar voice yelled Link turned to see what looked like a young orphan Umm can I help you Link asked Link its me!Zelda removed her hood revealing her face OH HI Zel...Zelda covered Links mouth Shh dont say my name so loud Why not?  
Because if people know who I am I could get into a lot of trouble!  
What do you mean?  
man your stupid Hey! LInk said a little mad Because im not supposed to leave the castle without permission or a bodyguard!  
Hey Im a good enough Just keep saying that Hey I am Link angrily answered Nevermind that so what should we do first?  
well theres a shooting contest wanna enter?  
Shooting contest? Zelda asked a little scared Do you shoot animals?  
NO! Link responded we shoot some targets and we can win prizes Oh sounds like fun!  
Really?. Link asked a little curious that a princess would have fun shooting an arrow Yah are you good with a bow Link?  
Um yah. Link said as his cheeks turned a bright red OH goody lets go!Zelda responded giggling madly As zelda came running in to the shop with link trying to keep up with her(shes pretty fast for a princess) A man with a beard greeted them.  
Hello you youngsters are you here to watch the shooting contest?  
No!Zelda answered as if she had been insulted Were here to enter. Link quickly responded as to not make zelda start a fit at the man oh...ok if you are sure you want to waste your rupees like that.  
How much is the entering fee?Link asked a little insulted himself.  
50 rupees a contestant...but for you children only 25.The bearded man laughed a little.  
Link searched his wallet for enough he barely had enough Fine just wait over there until starts.The bearded man pointed over by a bench  
  
Chapter 4 Thanks!  
  
everyone may I have your attention up here.The bearded man yelled out I have the results of the contest right here Coming in first place is...Link with 97% accuracy And coming in Second is....Slity with 78% accuracy And coming In Third who will also get the least amount of award rupees is... quanto with 62%  
the rest of the results have been posted on the door outside After hearing this Zelda quickly ran outside to see where she took with Link following behind here but before he could exit he heard someone yell at him Hey kid dont you want your prize rupees? Link heard the bearded man yell to him Oh yah!. Link basiacly shouted out After a brief talk with the bearded man on his skills Link was given his 500 rupees Link thought quietly to himself I could buy something for Zelda?  
Yah I got it I know what to spend this on Link quickly ran outside (sadly being only ten Link wasn't quite what you would say the expert with what girls Like )  
Hmmm?. Link thought the stand was around here somewhere Hello young sir may I help you with something? A kind old voiced asked as Link walked into another shop Umm well do you have any mask? Link asked hoping that they would Well as a matter of fact we do have this one but im not sure you would want it.  
Why whats wrong with it?  
Well oh its...The old women seemed to stop talking for a few seconds whoa my head hurts what was I saying?  
Oh you were talking about the problem with the mask Oh yes there nothing I thought we were talking about something else.  
Oh then I guess I want to look at it then Oh yes hold on a second child...(after what seemed Like forever of the women undoing locks on a door with about 100 different keys she retrieved the mask from inside the room)  
Have a look at it child the kind old women said as she handed over the mask to Link (the mask looked Like a beautiful girl who seemed to be filled with sadness)  
Link felt a little chill as he looked at it ummm can I ask you something?  
yes anything young man.  
Well do you think my friend shes a girl would like this?Link asked still a feeling quite strange with the mask in his hand Oh yes its quite popular with the young women!the lady responded as if the mask was one of the best things in the world Oh then I guess I will take it...ummm how much does it cost?  
Well then lets see for this antique 500 rupees What!? Link Screamed out Fine then I guess I will just put it back. the lady turned with the mask in her hand and took small steps to the door Wait I...I...will take it Oh thank you this will help my business so...much Yah sure....what ever.Link quickly grabbed the mask and ran out of the shop almost running head on to zelda Whoa.both Link and zelda both said almost simultaneously Link! where Have you been I was worried that someone had Hurt you?  
Oh I was buying something with my rupees.  
well I guess im relived...then again knowing you what did you buy?  
Well its not for me..LInk started to say turning a bright shade of red...Its for you!  
You bought me something?  
Yah...tadah!LInk pulled out the mask from behind his back Zelda almost fell over backward in shock Ahhh what is that? Zelda basiacly screamed out Its your present.Link said a little saddened with her response Don't you Like it?  
Oh ummm..yah its ummm....unique.Zelda responded not wanting to hurt his feeling thanks.  
NO problem.Link said a little relived OH look at the time I should get back to the castle.  
Thanks for the mask. Zelda yelled to him as she ran back to the castle Chapter 5 The mask Oh how am I going to tell him?.Zelda thought out loud It was thoughtful of him.  
Maybe I shouldn't tell him.  
He would be crushed.  
He wouldn't want to be my friend!  
Oh-No If hes not my friend I would have no friends Hes my only real friend Who would play with me?  
Oh what should I do?  
Princess Zelda are you in here? A voice from downstairs shouted Yes come on up Impa.Zelda responded knowing full well that Impa would come up either way Oh Zelda who were you talking to?Impa asked Well I was talking to myself Zelda you know if you keep talking to your self people will start thinking you are well.  
Are what?Zelda asked a little curious Nothing...so what were you talking to "yourself" about?Impa said trying to change the subject Well Link gave me a really bad gift and It gives me the creeps!  
Really what did he give you?  
Zelda whent over to her bed and pulled the mask out from under it.  
This!she handed the mask to Impa Hmmm theres something about this mask that makes me feel as thou im depressed.  
What should I do?Zelda asked Well Zelda sometimes Its best to tell people thank you and try not to wear it in public(im sorry just had to say thats some of the worst advice Ive ever heard)  
Realy?  
You think?Zelda asked Yes but to make link happy just bring it with you next time you see Link so he will think you like it Oh ok I guess I will try it.  
Thanks Impa.  
  
Chapter 6 ?  
(Link has asked zelda out for a picnic in some sort of dark forest)  
oh I hope Link gets here soon this place is creepy!Zelda thought to herself "Crush"  
What was that?  
Link is that you?Zelda asked quite scared Raaargh!something shouted from up in a tree Ahhh dont hurt me monster please!Zelda coward in fear What im a monster now?. LInk jumped down from the tree laughing his butt of Very funny!  
I know hahahaha!Link laughed some more now rolling around on the ground SO Link why did you choose such a creepy place to have a picnic?  
Because someone died here!Link said as tried to controled his laughter Realy?  
Yah people say that sometimes when the sun goes down you can here his ghost! Link Answered while making strange ghost noises Stop it thats not funny!  
Oh come on Im just kidding.  
Well it didnt scare me! Zelda yelled at Link Oh realy?Link said with a smile Yes!  
Ok...Link Turned around What's wrong Link?  
Link fell to the ground Link... oh my gosh are you ok?  
rahargh! Link jumped up making the young princess fall backwards Ha ha ha! Link fell to the floor trying to catch his breath from his joke Stop it Link I think I cut my self!  
Link stopped laughing,are you going to be ok?  
Yah I think so.Zelda responded looking down at her hand witch was now bleeding a little Here let me help!.Link walked over and pulled a leaf out of his bag and helping zelda put it around her palm Thanks Link it feels a little better.Zelda looked over at the picnic basket seeing the corner of the mask poking out Oh Link I brought the mask with me shhould I put it on?Zelda asked hoping Link wouldnt want her to.  
Sure I want to see what it looks like on you!Link answered beaming ok then. Zelda slowly walked over to the basket grabed the mask and as slow as sh could put it on Zelda instantly felt a burst of sadness go over her.  
Wow you look....ummmm great!The young lad answered just noticing how ugly his present realy was Zelda bursted out in tears Whats wrong? Link asked confused You think Im ugly!Zelda screamed out crying even more now What I...I...I...Link tried to think of a response Zelda felt a new mood swing over her Shut up you stupid jerk face!  
What!? Link felt crushed You heard me you are stupid an you smell like farts!  
Zelda felt as if she was tired and as so she passed out Zelda!zelda...wake up zelda!Were the last words she heard before passing out Chapter 7 Kidnapped!  
OW my head hurts!.Zelda quietly thought to herself feeling her forehead were am I?  
Lets see Im in a bed.Zelda thought to herself In a small one room house she stood up and went to the entrance The princess screamed she was in a treehouse!  
Oh god what am I going to do?  
The princess looked down to see that she was wearing a completely green outfit Ahh my clothes!The frightened princess yelled out Well Nice to see your awake.A voice responded Who's there?Zelda responded sweating Relax your in Links house....Oh and im saria nice to meet you.The green haired girl said What this is Links house and...who are you saria...right?  
Yes that's right and you are Zelda Link told us about you.The green haired girl beaming as she talked oh....umm....can I ask you something personal?  
Sure go ahead.Saria beamed Ummm....did Link umm... see me Naked when I was changed into this?  
Oh no we sent him of into the woods for some duku nuts only us girls saw you and it was only for a second.Saria replied blushing at the question Oh good.Zelda said also blushing but a bit relived Hey girls you talking about girl stuff?a voice said Oh hi Link!saria walking over to him and gives him a hug Ewww! Link yelled out Zelda just giggled So Link did you get some duku nuts? Saria asked No But I did get this.Link asked as he pulled out the mask but it looked different to zelda Oh my gosh it looks like me!Zelda blurted out as soon as she saw it What!? Link yelled out looking at the mask AHHHH Get it away from me!Zelda threw it out the window ow that hurt !A voice from outside yelled Oh no I didnt know someone was down there.Zelda said a little worried Heh no problem you hit malon.Link said with a grin on his face Link thats not Nice!Saria yelled at Link Who threw that!?.The young redhead girl yelled out Sorry that was me.Zelda quietly admited Oh its ok.Malon smiled Malon what are you doing here?asked saria Well I was on my way to the castle when I ran inot link who told me that zelda was there and that he needed help looking for duku nuts.Malon said with a smile "Crash"  
What was that!  
Chapter 7 Pig man Got any Ideas email me "  
P.S.I know masterchief is xbox but Still I like all systems 


End file.
